Dreams Do Come True
by SnowWhite100
Summary: Starfire starts off remembering the lustful steamy dream she had about the Boy Wonder.   But things turn out to show that Dreams Do Come True.   By The Way This Is My 1st Story, So Go Easy On Me.  I Do Not Own Teen Titans!


The wind blowing in her face, swooshing her lovely auburn locks back in a supermodel way. She sat on the ledge of the roof of the Titans Tower. She was enjoying the amazing view of the opaque midnight blue horizon. The twinkling stars brightened the stars of the cosmos. She closed her eyes, letting the chill breeze run through her golden sun kissed skin. It was enjoyable after enduring the extreme heats of what the humans called 'Summer'. On her planet of Tamaran there would never be such extreme warm weather. She lay down, placing her delicate yet strong arms behind her head. Her eyes wandered the sky, admiring how the stars seemed to connect to each other to a figure that made her giggle. It looked like the Boy Wonder; Robin. She smiled widely, feeling a splurge of joy spread through her veins. After spending so much with him, she had come to the conclusion that she had much more deep feelings for him. Feelings that was deep enough to call 'Love'. She sighed, the way she felt about Robin was new to her. She was experiencing new emotions she was never aware of before. Such as the emotion; Lust.

Starfire has heard about it; but never experienced it before. She was recalling of the time her and Raven had their usual 'girl talk'. Starfire had asked Raven if she had ever experienced it. She memorized how Raven widen, making Starfire cheeks redden in embarrassment; regretting every bringing up the subject. But there was one person who she really wished to ask that question to, and that was Robin. She wondered if Robin has ever done physical things with a female of Earth. The thought made Starfire grind her teeth together. Starfire then remembered the dreams she would have of Robin and her. Such dreams would make Starfire's face flush a crimson red, and made her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She closed her eyes; the images of the dreams replayed behind the closed eyelids of the alien princess. One special dream came to mind, making her bite her bottom lip.

_The Tamaranian Princess and the heroic leader Robin were laying both in the bed of Starfire. Starfire was wearing her silk purple gown that stopped halfway down her thigh. Robin was only wearing a pair of pajama pants, leaving his tone muscular chest bare. Starfire had her small hands laid on his chest, instantly feeling the beat of his heart furiously thumping. He had one arm around her waist, the other arm was occupied stroking her back; sending chills up and down Starfire's back. Their legs were tangled, their foreheads were touching, and their faces were inches from each other. Their body heat radiated off their skin, soon making them sweat. Robin pulled her closer, making sure no space lied between the two. He slowly leaned forward, breaking up the space; and letting his lips meet with Starfire's. Starfire was heating up so quickly; she thought the Boy Wonder would send her off into flames. Her shaky nervous hands slowly reached up to his neck, wrapping them around it; making sure their lip lock would not break. His arms tightened, not willing to let her go now. After minutes of their lip embracement, they pulled away for air. Both gasped, losing all their breath from the excitement. The Boy Wonder refused to keep his lips away from her golden skin. He pressed his lips onto her neck, seeming to have found a weak spot; sending the Tamaranian Princess into gasps and moans. He smiled slyly against her skin. Her body reacted quickly, wrapping themselves in a tight vice around Robin's waist. Their breathing was going fast. Fast enough that they both thought they were going to faint from it. His lips were lingering down to Starfire's collarbone. Her fingers tangled themselves into his dark ebony hair. His teeth gently bit the bit of skin he had chosen. Her glassy green eyes widen in satisfaction. "Robin…" the named slipped out in a moan. _

Starfire sighed happily, a grin plastered across her face.  
>"Hmmm Robin…" Starfire whispered. "Starfire?" The Tamaranian Princess recognized the voice immediately. She sat up and looked over her shoulder to see the Boy Wonder standing there. "Oh um friend Robin it is... um glorious to see you out here!" Starfire said as her cheeks blushed like crazy. Robin rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, and walked over to her. "Starfire what are you doing out here?" Robin asked as he sat next to her. His very presence was having effect on her. Her Tamaranian heart was beating like a hummingbird. Her eyes wander up and down his body, noticing he had no shirt on. Only wearing a pair of pajamas? Yes she was sure they were called pajamas. "Star?" he said, waving his hand in front of his face. Starfire came out of her observing trance and shook her head. "I'm sorry what did you say Robin?" He looked at her with a wry look, but kept from having direct eye contact with her. "Umm what are you doing here?" he asked once again. She glanced over at the azure waters, remembering the reason. "It was too hot in my room, so I came out to do the cooling down" she said in her naïve innocent tone. The Boy Wonder smiled, being amused by the way Starfire spoke. He wasn't making fun of her; he actually thought it was very cute. "Same here, hopefully Cyborg will be able to fix the air conditioner soon." Starfire gave him a lost look, her eyebrows rising up. "This 'air conditioner' conditions the air?" asked Starfire. Robin let out a chuckle accidently, not surprised by Starfire random like question. "No Star, it's a machine that blows cool air into a room. Lots of people use it during the summer" explained the Boy Wonder. "Oh my that sounds wonderful!" she said a tad too loud. Robin grinned, "Very. But till then I guess we'll have enjoy Mother Nature's cool breeze" he said. Star nodded, agreeing with him. The wind blew in their faces, helping them escape from their heat traps. Robin peeked out of the corner of her eye to see Starfire enjoying the wind blowing in her face. His eyes wandered from her face, and went down to see that she was wearing silk purple night gown, that looked rather on the provocative side. The wind blew a bit harder this time, making Star's ruby hair flying up. She looked like she worked as a lingerie model. Her eyes opened, revealing those big green eyes, fluttering her feather like eyelashes. Star noticed Robin gazing at her. She could not tell what he was feeling because of that annoying mask he never took off. Star at times felt like reaching over to his face, ripping the damn mask off and revealing the mysterious eyes that stayed hidden. She sighed, narrowing her eyes towards the water, watching the waves clash against the enormous rocks. You would think the silence between the two would become awkward. Wrong; the silence between them was actually comforting. Being on the roof with Robin was soothing for Starfire. Starfire yawned and stretched her cramped up muscles. Her eyes were now battling with fatigue. She tried hard to keep her droopy eyelids open. She reluctantly laid her head on Robin's shoulder unintentionally, cuddling up into his warm soft skin. Robin tensed up, not knowing what to do or think of the actions that were taking place. Starfire's breath was slowing down; while Robin's heart beat was accelerating. Starfire was beginning to lean forward, about to fall off the ledge. "Oh shit!"Robin yelled. Robin reached out for her; catching her before she could fall to her possible brutal accidental death. He wrapped his arms around tightly, becoming incredibly paranoid now. He got Star away from the ledge, picked her up bridal style. Even after all this moving around; Star was sleeping like baby. Her angel face was even more beautiful when she was sleeping. She squirmed around in Robin's arms, cuddling into his chest. He smiled; he could feel his heart warming up at the sight of this. He walked back into the tower; being careful not to wake her up. He arrived to Starfire's room, punching in her code. The doors slid open and the Tamaranian Princess's room was only lit by the bright white illuminating light of the moon that had placed itself in the perfect spot to be seen. The Boy Wonder looked down at the sleeping angel that he held in his strong arms. He didn't want to let go, he enjoyed this position. He wished that it could be like this all time. The desire behind this wish was because of the intense powerful feelings the Boy Wonder had towards the Alien Princess. The feelings that had him endure sleep less nights just thinking about her. The feelings that had him observing and watching Starfire like a hawk; protecting her from any possible danger. The feelings that had him going bonkers; knowing that he would never be able to confess this to Star. Robin stroked her bangs away from her angelic face. He sighed heavily and walked over to the bed, and carefully laid Starfire on the bed. She let out a groan, reaching out for the Boy Wonder. Her fingers wandered till finally she found his hand. His heart started to race again, unaware if she was awake or asleep. She grasped his hand firmly and with a great force; pulled him onto the bed. He was now lying inches away from her; but soon she broke the distance. She cuddled once again into his chest. The Boy Wonder had no idea what to do. Robin's mind was telling him to back away and run off. But his body would not allow such stupidity. "S-s-star?" he stuttered. Her green glassy eyes opened slowly. The emeralds were filled with more joy than the usual. "R-robin? Where are we?" she asked in a soft voice. Robin smiled, and brushed away the locks of ruby hair that covered her angelic face. "We're in your room; you fell asleep on the roof and almost fell off the tower" the Boy Wonder said, releasing a chuckle along with it. The big bright emerald eyes of the alien widen in surprise, "Oh my...Thank goodness you were there…" she said in a relieved tone. He grinned, "Yeah I guess so…"<p>

The silence had once again taken over. The quiet tranquility made them both think of what matter most to themselves; which was each other. It was a shame that neither would have enough courage to speak their true feelings and break this 'best friend' relationship, and move on to the next level. Ironically the both turned to see each other at the same time, scaring them off both and turning their cheeks crimson red. A question was crawling it's way out of Starfire's throat. She did not know weather or not the time was right to ask. She was also concerned weather the question appropriate enough that the somewhat distant Boy Wonder would answer. Starfire sighed, being caught in a web of confusion once again caused by her feelings for Robin. "What's wrong Star?" he asked quickly. She smiled slyly, happy that he threw that in. "It's…it's nothing Robin…" The sneaky princess lied. Robin knew the Tamaranian too much for him to just drop it. He hesitated, but pulled her into his arms. "Tell me…" he whispered in her ear. His breath against her sun kissed tan skin tickled, making chills run through her. She was unsure weather to tell the Boy Wonder or not. She was more nervous what his answer would be than asking it. "Robin…do you know what lust is?" she asked. That was not the original question, but it would open a window towards it. She could feel him become stiff when the words slipped out of her lips. "Yes…" Star bit her lower lip. She felt embarrassed that she had asked the question. Now she knew no way out of this sticky situation. "What it is?" she asked. Every time she spoke, her voice would drop a volume level. He sighed, "Star what is going on?" he asked. The Boy Wonder knew there was something cause for her to be asking such weird questions. She looked up to him, shaking her head. "Nothing is going on. I-I…I was just curious, that's all" she lied. He narrowed his eyes at her, still not fully convinced. For a moment it was quiet once again. All you could hear was the hard thumping of their both nervous hearts.

"So what does it mean?" Starfire was not willing to let the conversation to end that easily. He gulped, he rummaged through his head; trying to choose the right words to explain the delicacy of this rather awkward. "Well… the easiest way to put it, is that it means the strong sexual desire for someone…" His cheeks flushed intensly. Star could probably feel the heat the skin of face was producing. "Oh…Have you ever felt like that for someone?..." She asked. She was scared to know. Star remembered how girls would fling themselves onto Robin every time they would be out. Surely he must have experienced some kind of physical connection with an Earthling female before. "Actually yes" he said, breaking Starfire's train of thought. Her heart sunk to her stomach. It felt has if someone had punched her straight in the gut. She felt like she had swallowed a giant pill that was now stuck in her throat. She gulped down her worries, "Do you still feel like that towards that female?" He let out a small laugh, "Very much" he answered quickly. Starfire's hopes were crushed like a game of whack-a-mole. "Do I know her?" Star asked, less interested this time. "Yes" he said in a whisper. The Tamaranian's heart sprung up into the depths of throat. Her emerald eyes widen in shock, wondering who the lucky girl was. "Would you like to know who it is?" he asked in a seducing whisper. She could almost feel the warmth of his soft lips at her ear. She nodded; losing her voice at the sound of his voice. He leaned forward to hers, the Boy Wonder's lips were inches away from hers. He had his eyes closed; she kept her open, wanting to witness was about to happen. His lips were so close to the Tamarnian's lips that it felt like the touch of a moth's delicate wing against them. "It's you Star…" He said against her lips. Before she could even react, Robin pressed his lips against hers. For a moment the alien girl stood still against his lips, but soon her brain forced her sweet lips to kiss back. The kiss deepened, and the two pressed up against each other's body; not allowing one inch of air to come in between them. Starfire pulled away, gasping out for air. This only boosted the confidence of the Boy Wonder. His lips quickly reached over to the base of her neck. His lips traced around the weak spot that Star never knew of till now. She let out a loud moan, her legs instantly wrapping themselves around the waist of Robin's. His arms put her into a tight lock. The both were craving each other too much that the moment lead to the most physical thing a man and woman can do…

The young titans were breathless, lying on their backs; completely naked. Robin pulled the Tamaranian Princess into his arms, while she laid her head on his chest. She enjoyed the marvelous sound of the beat of his heart. The way it was beating made her think it was playing a song just for her. She smiled, thinking how this whole night ended. "Robin…" She whispered. He stroked her back lightly, sending chills down her spine. "Hmmm…" he said. "I believe I finally know what lust feels like…" She said happily. He quickly understood to what she was pointing out; it made him laugh. She smiled even wider. He lowered his lips towards her ear whispering something Starfire would never forget. "I love you Starfire" he said in a soft voice. She closed her eyes, and for once she felt every thing felt right. "I love you as well Robin…" she whispered, reaching for his lips. As the Boy Wonder and the Tamaranian Princess kissed passionately; in the back of her head she felt the certain "déjà vu" experience. She smiled against his lips. 'No; this is absolutely better that the dream' she thought. Their lips released, and they pressed their foreheads against. The both glazed into each other's eyes and both thought; dreams do come true…

The End


End file.
